DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): This project will develop a worksite-based interactive multimedia program focusing on issues confronting employed family caregivers of older adults. An automated assessment will recommend a "guided tour" of program elements most relevant to the user's personal issues or allow users to browse through the program on their own. Drawing on the models of Rolland and Doka, the program will offer advice to minimize caregiver stress, and it will help users understand care receiver viewpoints. Video vignettes and testimonials will model and promote techniques to maximize effective communication and coping skills. Communication topics will include skills useful for family meetings, conflict resolution, and negotiation, as well as for advocacy with social service agencies, long-term care facilities and the health care system. The program will also offer text-based articles supported by video testimonials, and referrals to local/national resources. Additionally, users will receive a tailored printout summarizing important program elements and other materials of interest. The program will be evaluated in a randomized control trial with 504 employed caregivers. The award-winning Phase I prototype will be marketed as a CD-ROM and in Internet/Intranet format. The Phase II program also will be produced in these formats. [unreadable] [unreadable]